pflegeabcwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Ansätze für ein Aufklärungsgespräch mit unheilbar Kranken
Ansätze für ein Aufklärungsgespräch mit unheilbar Kranken Das Aufklärungsgespräch mit Schwerkranken und die Übermittlung einer ungünstigen Prognose ist zunächst Aufgabe der behandelnden Ärzte. Aber ist dies vergleichbar mit der Aufklärung wie vor einem routinemäßigem Eingriff? Da es für Pflegende wichtig sein kann, die Argumente für oder gegen eine vollständige, "schonungslose" Aufklärung nachzuvollziehen, sollen diese Argumente hier aus beiden Blickwinkeln dargestellt werden: der Perspektive des Patienten und der der vielleicht "hilflosen Helfer". Umgang mit Wahrheit Wie gehen Ärzte mit Wahrheit um, wenn sie von ihren Patienten direkt danach gefragt werden, wie helfen sie ihnen in dieser Situation, wo sie sich selbst hilflos fühlen? Kaum ein Mediziner hat in der Ausbildung dazu Kenntnisse darüber erwerben können. Und die Patienten? Gibt es einen psychologischen Notfalldienst für Leute mit Krebsdiagnose? Würden sie die Wahrheit überhaupt erfahren, selbst bei einer aussichtslosen Diagnose? Und falls es keine Hoffnung mehr gäbe: Würden ihnen die Ärzte sagen, wie lange sie noch zu leben hätten? Würden sie es wirklich wissen wollen? Und wann? Ist es so einfach wie im Lehrbuch über Gesprächsführung? Die Lehrmeinung heute ist, dass Ärzte z. B. bei der Erstdiagnose das einfache deutsche Wort Krebs verwenden sollten. Bösartige Zellen oder Geschwulst oder Tumor reiche nicht. Nichts beschönigen. Nichts verschweigen. Es sei denn, der Patient will es gar nicht wissen - und das müsste bereits ziemlich klar ausgedrückt worden sein. Patientenzentrierte Aufklärung Patientenzentrierte Aufklärung - aber was heißt das im Angesicht einer Person, die wir seit 7 Monaten pflegen? Wie verhindere ich, dass von mir Abwehrmechanismen des Patienten durchbrochen werden? – Und was heißt es bei einer Person, die erst vor wenigen Stunden im Pflegeheim angekommen ist und von der wir sonst fast nichts wissen? Jeder Arzt verbringt 70 bis 80 Prozent seiner Arbeitszeit sprechend. Aber diese Erkenntnis hat sich nicht wirklich durchgesetzt, sie ist noch nicht genügend eingegangen in die Studiengänge und Praktika der Mediziner. Es wird nicht systematisch danach gehandelt, dass, nach L. Geisler, "das Wort das wichtigste Instrument eines (künftigen) Arztes ist". Geisler gibt auch die Geschichte von S. Freud wieder: Sigmund Freud, der ein Kieferkarzinom hatte, soll seinem Arzt, der ihn aufgeklärt hat, damals gesagt haben: "Mit welchem Recht sagen Sie mir diese Wahrheit?" '' (Quelle?) Die Sicherheit für Patienten Viele Patienten erwarten von Ärzten, dass sie sie "führen", auch auf einem unvermeidlichen schweren Weg. Die Basis dafür ist ein hohes Maß an Vertrauen und Offenheit. Auf der Grundlage von Vertrauen kann sogar Verschweigen legitim sein. Besteht die Sicherheit für den Patienten vielleicht auch einmal darin, eine Entscheidung nicht selbst treffen zu müssen, da er eine solche gar nicht treffen will? Schwierigkeiten für Ärzte und Pflegende Mit welchen Schwierigkeiten haben auch erfahrene Pflegekräfte noch zu rechnen ? Vorwiegend folgende Aspekte werden genannt (nach Schmitz-Scherzer 1990): ::*das Alter der Sterbenden (die Begleitung jüngerer Sterbender wird als schwieriger erlebt); ::*die eigene Unsicherheit; ::*die Frustration durch die eigene Unsicherheit; ::*die Schockreaktion beim plötzlichen Tod eines Menschen; ::*Schuldgefühle bei ''nicht offener Kommunikation; ::*die Angst vor doppeldeutigen Fragen (Fangfragen) der Patienten (und der eigenen Reaktion darauf); ::*die stets notwendige Selbstkontrolle gegenüber Patienten, die (scheinbar) nichts von ihrem Zustand ahnen (daraus resultiert, dass der Patient womöglich gemieden wird, um sich nicht einer unangenehmen Situation aussetzen zu müssen); ::*die starke Identifikation mit dem Patienten und seiner Lage; ::*der Mangel an eigenen Erfolgserlebnissen; ::*die Gespräche mit Sterbenden über das Sterben. Eine Quelle für Missverständnisse ist oft das Nichterkennen der Symbolsprache, die Sterbende oft verwenden. Die Aussagen werden dann wörtlich genommen und der Kranke als "verwirrt" abgetan, so daß weiterführende, hilfreiche Gespräche unterbleiben. Argumentationen Contra Es gibt nicht viele Gründe, die gegen ein offenes Aussprechen der Wahrheit aufgeführt werden. Sie werden hier ohne Bewertung und ohne Frage nach deren Häufigkeit genannt. ( Die eingefügte Nummerierung entspricht nicht einer Gewichtung, sondern soll die Kommunikation über die Punkte technisch erleichtern) # Eine offene Kommunikation ist durch eine Krankheit oder Demenz etc. ausgeschlossen. # Die Krankheit befindet sich in einem akuten Stadium, in dem jede Aufregung tödlich sein könnte. # Die kranke Person gibt unmissverständlich zu verstehen, dass sie nicht über ihre Krankheit informiert sein will. Vielleicht, weil sie von oder mit einem Rest Hoffnung leben möchte. # Bei einer unsicheren Prognose fehlt die Voraussetzung, die hier gemacht wurde, dass der weitere Verlauf dem Arzt bekannt ist. # Dazu kann evtl. auch die Unsicherheit über die Länge des weiteren Verlaufs gehören. Dem Patienten soll ein "Schrecken ohne Ende" erspart werden. # Es besteht Unsicherheit darüber, ob die Person aufgeklärt werden will. # Die Person, die das Aufklärungsgespräch führen müsste, besitzt persönlich nicht die Kompetenz oder befindet sich nicht in der notwendigen Verfassung, dies im richtigen Rahmen zu bewerkstelligen. Argumentationen Pro Es gibt Gründe, die für ein offenes Aussprechen der Wahrheit aufgeführt werden. Nicht generell, sondern unter Abwägung der individuellen Möglichkeiten der beteiligten Personen. Auch sie werden hier ohne Bewertung und ohne Frage nach der Häufigkeit genannt: # Der Arzt darf sich nicht über die Entscheidungsfreiheit des Patienten hinwegsetzen. # Die Wahrheit kann erwünschte Aktivität und Widerstandskraft auslösen. # Die Autorität eines Arztes würde durch eine später aufgedeckte Lüge in Frage gestellt werden, die Vertrauensbasis wäre zerstört. # Kommunikation über die letzten Dinge, aber auch über Familienpflichten und Ähnliches setzt das Wissen um ein baldiges Lebensende voraus. # Es gibt viel mehr Menschen, die auf jeden Fall die ganze Wahrheit über ihren Zustand wissen möchten, als allgemein angenommen wird (Schulz, Ackermann 1976). # Unaufgeklärte Patienten haben gar nicht die Chance, zu einem Frieden mit ihrem Sterben zu finden, sie "müssen" ja immer ihre vermeintliche Chance verteidigen. # Die psychische Unterstützung eines nicht aufgeklärten Patienten wird für alle Beteiligten fast unmöglich. (Teilweise) Isolation des Todkranken ist eine wahrscheinliche Folge. Die Abwägung Sie beruht auf dem Vertrauensverhältnis zwischen Patient und Arzt. Dazu benötigt es Zeit - um miteinander zu sprechen und zu schweigen. Den Rahmen für Gespräche geben *Ort *Punkt im Tagesablauf (Ärztl. Visiten sind in diesem Sinn sehr oft am falschen Zeitpunkt im Tagesablauf eingeplant) *Stört die Nähe anderer? *Ist die Nähe (bestimmter) anderer gewünscht? *Lässt sich so ein Gespräch ankündigen, vereinbaren? Der Schwerkranke sollte wiederholt Gelegenheit bekommen, sich an die entscheidenden Fragen heranzutasten. Wird er danach gefragt, worauf es ihm ankommt? Siehe auch * Wahrheit am Krankenbett * Informed consent (juristische Seite) * Die Rechte des Sterbenden (Michigan, USA) * Reframing - sich neuen Bedingungen anpassen, einen neuen Maßstab für Glück finden * Regeln des Helfenden Gesprächs Literatur * Linus Geisler: Arzt und Patient - Begegnung im Gespräch. Wirklichkeit und Wege. . Pharma Verlag, Frankfurt a M, 1995, pmi Verlag AG, 2002, ISBN 3-897-86041-6 (auch online in der Fassg. der 3. Auflage von 1992) * Paul Becker, Volker Eid ( (Hrsg.): Begleitung von Schwerkranken und Sterbenden. Mainz, 1984 * K Köhle, H-H Raspe: Das Gespräch während der ärztlichen Visite. Empirische Untersuchungen. Urban & Schwarzenberg, München, 1982 * Dietrich Niethammer: Das sprachlose Kind. Schattauer Verlag, Stuttgart, 2008, 224 Seiten. ISBN 978-3-7945-2580-5 * Carl R. Rogers (Autor), Wolfgang M. Pfeiffer (Herausgeber): Therapeut und Klient: Grundlagen der Gesprächspsychotherapie. Fischer Taschenbücher, Frankfurt - 18., Auflage, 2004. 234 Seiten. ISBN 3596422507 * R. Schmitz-Scherzer, A. Kruse, E. Olbrich (Hrsg.): Altern - Ein lebenslanger Prozeß der sozialen Interaktion. Steinkopff, Darmstadt, 1990. 416 S. * Monika Specht-Tomann, Doris Tropper: Bis zuletzt an deiner Seite. Begleitung und Pflege schwerkranker und sterbender Menschen. 80 Seiten. Kreuz-Verlag, 2003. ISBN 3783122139 Kategorie:Ethik Kategorie:Kommunikation